yozakuraquartetfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 28
Sea of Stars 3 (ホシノウミ 3, Hoshi no umi 3) is the 28th chapter of the Yozakura Quartet manga. Summary Yuhi and Mariabell arrive at the Senate to thank them for informing the others. Usuzumi states it would a problem for the human world as well if the number of yōkai decrease. Yuhi states compared to Usuzumi and Makiharu’s era that the current times are relatively peaceful. Usuzumi states they suffered much to achieve peace and that the conflict between yōkai and humans are not for gods to interfere. Usuzumi states that their business is done and tells them to leave as he exits the room. Shidare apologizes for Usuzumi’s attitude. Yuhi talks about how humans would at times neglect and reject gods but eventually become reliant on them in the end. Yuhi states that if a god loses dignity they are finished and points out Yae who is hiding behind the curtains and reveals herself. Yuhi tells Yae that he is not going to chastise her for helping Akina and the others. Shidare asks Yuhi if they were to beg for help in the end would they, to which Yuhi replies that he would not as the exit to the senate roof to observe the ensuing battle. Akina and Kyosuke run towards Hime and Zakuro's battle near the river as Akina tells Oyassan on his cellphone to return to the hospital. Kyosuke calls out to Hime and as she attacks Zakuro, Hime tells Kyosuke to call her mayor while they are on duty. Hime easily knocks down Zakuro stating that she was too weak. Zakuro states that yōkai hunters are strong under specific conditions and strength is unnecessary for her since she is a necromancer and their strength relies on manipulating others. Zakuro snaps her finger to manipulate Rin but Rin had already been taken by Akina. Zakuro states that if there is no corpse than she will simply make one by accelerating death as she rots the ground around her and creates a large golem of earth to ride upon. Yuhi, Mariabell, Shidare and Yae watch the battle from the senate building as Shidare points out that Yuhi actually cares about them a lot. Yuhi states that he like this generation more and mentions the lost generation that came before Akina’s, stating it to be a source of danger. Yuhi tells them that he is going home to sleep. Mariabell believes that Yuhi is staying out of the situation out of consideration for her and pats Yuhi on the head. Kotoha catches her breath as she and Ao hurry towards the conflict. Ao attempts to encourage Kotoha to keep going but receives a thought from her satori powers and looks around. Ao tells Kotoha to go on ahead and that she is going to use the restroom. Enjin grabs Ao from an alley stating that she has become sensitive being sense such a faint thought wave. Enjin uses a box cutter knife and unbuttons the Ao shirt stating he want to exploit her as her brother. Ao is able to break free from his grasp and exclaims that he is not her brother. Characters in order of appearance * Usuzumi Iyo * Yūhi Shinatsuhiko * Mariabell * Uzu Kibune * Shidare Morioka * Yae Shinatsuhiko * Hime Yarizakura * Zakuro Kurumaki * Akina Hiizumi * Kyosuke Kishi * Rin Azuma * Kotoha Isone * Ao Nanami * Enjin Hiizumi Navigation Category:Chapters